Miyako's Descent to Darkness
by Tobias Archer
Summary: Miyako has been having strange dreams for weeks and one day she find that on dream has come true.
1. Prologue

Author's note: This is my first attempt at creating fanfic so any reviews good or bad will be greatly appreciated. Also, I will try to upload a new chapter at least once a week. Thank you for reading.

Prologue

There was blood everywhere at her feet. The smile on her face was so big that her face had begun to hurt a bit. This was the most fun she'd had in all her sixteen years of life when an alarm started blaring from nowhere.

Miyako woke blinking off the remainder of her sleep before turning to turn off the alarm clock beeping steadily right next to her. She laid in bed a few moments before getting up to get dressed for school. Fully dressed, she stared into the mirror and put on the goofy grin she'd grown to hate so much before going next door to Yuno's.

She stood in front of the door and let out a long sigh before shouting, "Yunocchi! It's time to get up so let me in!" She heard Yuno rustling in bed before the door opened a moment later.

"Miya-chan, how are you so energetic in the morning?" Yuno asked sleepy-eyed with a yawn in her voice.

Miyako fought the urge to say, "well the dream I've had these past two weeks always makes me excited," but instead she said with a shrug, " I don't know. I guess it's just natural."

Yuno let her in to have breakfast while she got dressed. With Yuno in the bathroom, Miyako couldn't resist the urge to peek in at Yuno's naked body.

She turned to see Miyako's face peeking in at her and let out a long sigh. "Jeez Miya-chan, you do this everyday, why?"

"You know the answer but yet you still ask the question." Miyako said with a very natural smile on her face from seeing Yuno's nude body.

"I know but I just like to hear the answer none the less."

"Fine. I peek in on you because I love you and you know it."

"I do and I love you too but let me get dressed or we'll be late getting to school."

With that, Miyako left and started munching on the rice crackers Yuno had put out. A few moments later, Yuno emerged from the bathroom fully clothed to the X's in her hair ready for school.

"Lets go Yunocchi, you're the one who doesn't want to be late," she said in a teasing tone before opening the door for her.

Little did young Miyako know that while she went to school holding Yuno's hand along the way, her dreams will quite soon become reality.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: sorry it took so long to update. I've been pretty sick.

Chapter 1

Yuno and Miyako ended up being late to class because as they reached the school grounds Yuno couldn't help but push Miyako into an empty room to grope her and other things. When they finally got to class, Ms. Yoshinoya scolded them in front of the entire class about being more mature and showing up on time. Miyako was angry but held her tongue while thinking, "how dare she talk to us about being mature when she's the one dressing up all the time. And besides, she skips class to spend time with the damned nurse at least once a week."

During class, Yuno and Miyako were forced to spend the period standing in the halls with buckets of water in each hand. "Isn't this punishment kind of old-fashioned?" Yuno complained standing there with her arms aching.

"I don't know, maybe," replied Miyako standing there bored out of her mind. She turned to Yuno, "so, what do you want to do after school today?"

"Hmm, let's stop at Berri Mart on the way home and grab some snacks and then we can hang out in my room until Hiro fixes dinner," Yuno said know full well that Miyako knew what 'hang out' meant.

"Sounds fun but I'm broke so I can't afford any snacks. But I'm all for hanging out till dinner."

~~~~At home~~~~

After 'hanging out' Miyako and Yuno wer laying on the floor of Yuno's apartment cooling off when Yuno looked at the clock and it read "5:33" and she say up. "Miya-chan, its five-thirty three, Hiro should be coming to get is in a half hour at most so let's go get cleaned up real quick."

"But im so tired after what you've just done to me Yunocchi, so let me reast a moment. Go ahead and start cleaning up and I'll join you in a few moments."

Yuno went ahead and started cleaning and after five minutes Miyako joined her.

About twenty minutes later Yuno and Miyako were drying off when they heard the familiar rapping at the door. "Yuno! Miya-chan! dinner's ready so come on down to sae's room and we'll get some food in us!"

Without waiting for an answer Hiro left and was joined by Miyako and Yuno shortly after.

~~~~Later~~~~

After a nice dinner with her group of friends, Miyako decided to go take a bath and turn in for the night. When her hot bath was over with Miyako turned out all but one small light so she can see later on throughout the night.

Not long after drifting to sleep, she had another strange dream. This one didn't involve a pile of bodies but only one person in particular. Ms. Yoshinoya. In her dream, Miyako had decapitated her at her desk and left her body a bloody mess right there. Not only was her head gone, but she had other cuts and lacerations on her as well.

Miyako awoke with the sound of the alarm clock and with a huge smile on her face from the dream. She started her daily routine of getting dressed ad going to Yuno's place before heading to school.

As they cross the street Yuno noticed a large crowd of students surrounding the gate and police cars nearby. The police officers had tried to get the students to leave the school grounds but had no luck.

Yuno and Miyako had managed to find Sae and Hiro and walked up to them.

"Hey Hiro, Sae! Whats going on?" Miyako called to the two. Sae turned and she was paler than the moon herself. "What's wrong with you Sae?" Miyako asked with genuine concern.

"It's Ms. Yoshinoya," she replied with barely a whisper. "She's been killed."

"Oh my god." Yuno gasped at her "What happened?"

Sae started to tell the story she knew, "well the principal had sent me to go find her because I arrived early to finish an assignment, and when I entered the teacher's room I saw her at her desk." She was trying to choke back a sob. "But the only way I could tell it was her was because she was wearing the same outfit as yesterday." She lost and started to cry uncontrollably.

"What do you mean?" asked Miyako cautiously

"I mean her head was missing." And with that Yuno collapsed onto the ground.

~~~~At home~~~

Yuno awoke in her own bed and with Miyako at her side.

"Oh good, you're awake." Miyako said while wringing out a cloth soaked with cool water.

"What happened?" She asked aware that her head was still spinning.

Miyako put the cloth down and filled Yuno in as to what happened when she fainted.

"So they don't know who did it?" Yuno asked because she couldn't bring herself to say 'commited the murder'.

"No, but the principal is so shook up that he took a leave of absence for a few weeks." Miyako replied. "And the school will be closed for a few days."

"Miya-chan, as much as I'd like you to be in my bed for the night, I think I need to get some rest before I hear anymore."

"I think you might be right, so I'll just leave you to it. Goodnight Yunocchi." and she left Yuno to sleep

As she entered her room, Miyako's stomach let out a long growl and she realized she hadn't eaten all day. She opened the fridge to find a meal and inside the fridge blood started pouring out and Ms. Yoshinoya's missing head was on the top shelf dripping away.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miyako just stared at the head for a few moments before closing the fridge and crawling into bed for the night. She was more than happy to let it stay there for a while and watch it, but if someone were to find it, then they might turn her in and if Yunocchi found it, she might never talk to her again let alone be her lover. She'd deal with it in the morning.

Miyako woke from a dreamless sleep and decided to get dressed. Afterwards, she put Ms. Yoshinoya's head in a picnic basket and left the apartment.

She arrived at her landlord's place shortly after and knocked on the door.

"Miyako, I didn't expect to see you, how're you doing?" the landlady asked as she opened the door. "I had heard about what happened at the school."

"Yeah, it was pretty awful." Miyako replied solemnly. "Yunocchi isn't taking it very well."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Not to be rude, but did you need something?"

Miyako gave a slight shrug, "I was wondering if I could borrow your bike for today, if you don't mind of course."

"Sure but why do you need it?"

"Oh I was going out to have a picnic but it's a pretty far walk from here."

"What about Yuno? It's not a two seater."

"She really doesn't want to leave her room. Not that I blame her."

"Okay, just bring her back when you're finished with her."

"Okay." with that she retrieved the bike and rode away.

~~~~Later~~~~

Miyako got of the bike with the basket in hand and leaned the bike against the tree. She then retrieved the mini shovel she had in the basket with the head and started digging.

After a few minutes of hard work, Miyako had dug a hole big enough to fit Ms. Yoshinoya's head and her blood soaked hair. Miyako placed the head in the hole and buried it and then true to her word, she pulled out a small lunch and started munching away.

~~~~Evening~~~~

Miyako returned the bike to the landlady around five-thirty and walked home to wash her basket.

The basket was drying when Miyako heard a faint rapping at her door and got up to answer it.

Yuno, still crying, was at the door when she opened it. "Hey Yunocchi, what's up?" Miyako asked calmly.

"Miya-chan, will you please hold me for a while?" Yuno asked so visibly upset.

"Yunocchi, you don't even have to ask for me to hold you. I'll always be there when you need me."

Miyako let Yuno in and led her to her bed where they held each other and kissed every now and then until Hiro knocked on the door to let them know dinner was ready if they wanted to come and eat with Sae and her.

They ate dinner in silence and afterwards they all departed wordlessly back to their own rooms for the night.

Miyako had finally started to get ready to clean the fridge and remove all evidence that Yoshinoya's head had been in there when someone had knocked on her door. Miyako thought to herself on the way to answe the door 'Ilove her and all but please don't let it be Yuno, I need to finish cleaning tonight.' She opened the door to find Hiro standing there with a worried look on her face and Miyako started to hope nothing bad happened to her friends.

"Oh Hiro, what's up?" she greeted nomally

"Miya we need to talk." Hiro replied with nothing but seriousness in her voice

"Talk about what Hiro? I hate to be rude but I'm in the middle of some light cleaning before bathing and going to bed."

"It's about the murder Miya and this cannot wait."

"What about it? I don't know what you'd think I know about it seeing as how I've told you guys all I knew."

"No you didn't Miya, I know that for a fact. You know, you should remember to lock the doors whenever you leave otherwise someone might walk in and accidently find something they aren't supposed to."

"I don-," was interupted when Hiro slammed her hands on the counter Miyako was sitting on. Miyako then discreetly picked up a knife and hid it behind her back without Hiro seeing

"DON'T LIE TO ME MIYAKO! I saw the fridge. I saw what was inside of it. When you were gone I figured you went to the police to turn yourself in so I didn't say anything to the others but seeing you at dinner told me otherwise. So what, why were you out? Disposing of evidence?"

"Why were you here to begin with Hiro? Looking for evidence?" she countered not even trying to deny it anymore.

"I came over because I was bringing you some comfort food because I thought you weren't eating much. When you didn't answer I tested the door and when it opened I assumed you were out on the veranda and couldn't hear me. I then opened your refrigerator and you know what I found? Blood! I found nothing but blood in it. I knew it wasnt from any food because you never had food. So tell me Miyako, why did you do it?"

"I hated her okay? I absolutely loathed her. Her death will be a blessing upon this world." Miyako spat back

"That's no excuse. You can't go killing everyone you hate! Murder is a crime! you need to turn yourself in."

"No I won't do it"

"Then I guess I ha-," and thats all she got out before Miyako slit her throat and she was bleeding on the floor she stabbed her multiple times to make sure she was well and truly dead. Miyako then got up and changed clothes and proceeded to drag Hiro's body out the door. Covered by the darkness of night she continued to drag the body to nearest river to dump her in and while dragging her she smiled beacause this time she remember to lock the doors.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miyako woke up to an insistent knocking at her door and was a little grumpy about being woken up. She went to answer the door to find Sae standing in front of the door looking a little worn and a lot tired.

"Hey Sae, what's up so early in the morning?" Miyako asked a little sharper than she should've.

"Have you seen Hiro around today?" Sae panted while trying to catch her breath.

"Not since last night why?"

"Because she's missing from her room. She went to the Berri Mart last night and she never returned. I know cause I waited up all night for her. Last I heard of her she came up here got ask if you and Yuno wanted anything from the store."

'So that's what she used to come up here last night' Miyako thought to herself. "She took my order and then she left. Why don't you see if Yunocchi has seen her at all?"

"I already did that and Yuno hasn't seen her either. That's why I came to ask you even though you were asleep."

'So you knew I was asleep before waking me up' Miyako stopped herself from saying since Sae obviously had a rough night waiting for Hiro. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen her since last night"

Sae sighed, "Well thanks for listening please tell me if you see her." And with that she left Miyako standing on her porch.

'Dammit, this is getting out of hand' she thought to her self, 'why did I have to kill Hiro? I could've knocked her out and put her back in bed and told her it was all a dream due to the Yoshinoya incident. If Sae keeps digging around, I might have to kill her too but I really don't want to. I've come to think of her as an older sister, Hiro too but I already shot that horse in the face.'

At that moment Yuno came out of her room looking quite solemn, "hey did you hear about Hiro?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah I did. How're you taking it?"

"I'm not taking it too well to be honest. I'm afraid of what happened to her since Ms. Yoshinoya's killer is still at large. What if the same person had gotten Hiro the same way they did Ms. Yoshinoya?"

That statement brought Miyako back to the night before and the multiple Stabbing and the slit throat and told her, "lets not think about that at this moment, for all we know Hiro is still alive and well. Maybe she just past out on the street due to stress."

"Gosh I hope not. It's dangerous to be sleeping in the street."

Miyako let loose a loud yawn and realized that she was still extremely tired. "C'mon Yunocchi, Lets go to my room and take a nap." and thats what they did.

~~~~Later that day~~~~

It was early afternoon when Miyako and Yuno woke up. The first thing they both did was check on Sae. They found her in her room crying softly.

"Still can't find Hiro?" Miyako asked sitting herself right next to her.

"No and I'm beyond worried. There is no way she would've left us without taking anything of hers or even saying good-bye so thats out. Myabe she was taken against her will."

"Sae, I highly doubt she was taken."

Yuno smacked Miyako on the back of her head, "Miya-chan show some compassion for Sae, she's really worried and so am I. I think we should go out and try to find her."

"Yuno, that's a great idea." Sae agreed eagerly. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You were to busy thinking of Hiro so don't worry about it."

As they were about to leave, Yuno opened the door to find a police officer in front about to knock.

The officer fore mentioned looked down at Yuno and asked, "is this Hidamari Apartment?"

"Ah, y-yes officer how may we help you?"

"Is there a 'Sae' living in this apartment?"

Sae stepped forward toward the officer, "yes officer, I'm Sae, what can I do for you?"

"We need you to come with us for a few hours or so, is that alright with you?"

"What, why? What's going on? Please tell me and I'll gladly go with."

"It's about your former neighbor Hiro, now please, come along."

"Wait, what's happened to Hiro?!"

"I'll explain more at the station, so let's go," he noticed Yuno and Miyako again, "I'm sorry but you two can't come along, just her, please wait here."

Sae turned toward them, "don't worry I'll be back as soon as possible so please wait here." And she left.

Leaving no other choices, Miyako and Yuno stayed in Sae's room for her to return.

~~~~Hours Later~~~~

It was almost ten at night when Sae returned a lot grimmer looking than she had been in the afternoon.

Yuno all but jumped at Sae's return. "What happened? Is everything okay?" she asked so worried about her friend's health.

"No Yuno, nothing is okay anymore. Hiro's been killed." And with that one statement, Yuno collapsed to the floor.

When Yuno came to, Sae and Miyako were in the middle of an argument so they didn't notice that Yuno had awakened.

"It was obvious that she was killed somewhere else Miyako. Why are you fighting the facts?"

"I'm just saying, how do you know she wasn't by the river and then dumped into it?"

"Because, one: there was no blood or any signs of struggle anywhere around the river bank. The police have already search the area for hours. Two: she never made it to the Berri Mart last night. And three: the river is nowhere near the Berri Mart."

"Then where was she killed?"

"The police think that she was killed somewhere near here. It makes sense if you think about it, the first killing was of Ms. Yoshinoya, so the kill must be living around the school, and we're right across the street from it."

"So you think the killer is a student?"

"No Miyako, I think the killer is you." Yuno stopped breathing when she heard that. "You hated Ms. Yoshinoya, and yesterday Hiro came to me pretty upset after visiting your room, she didn't tell me what happened but I know she saw something in your room and you killed her for it. YOU KILLED HER!"

Yuno watching this couldn't breath much less to do anything to stop what happened next. She watched Miyako leap towards Sae, knocking them both down, and she watched Miyako start beating Sae with her fists alone. Miyako succeeded in knowcking out Sae and then got a knife and plunged it into her chest over and over again. Yuno let out a loud scream and a blood covered Miyako turned to look and her. "Yunocchi, it's not what you think. Please listen."

Yuno got up and ran for the door...


End file.
